A Father's Pride
by Pokeluv101
Summary: There is no greater job than to lead another life into success. The PokeSpe guys are now fathers and must take on the task of leading another life.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or any of the characters. **

* * *

_There is no duty more fulfilling then being a parent and guiding another life._

* * *

_Silver_

Silver had never been so scared in his life. He sat next to his sister and tried to ignore the screams of his wife of three years. He had been scared for the last nine month since Lyra told him the news.

She was pregnant.

He was excited and afraid. He never had a father to lead him into maturity. Who could he model himself after to take care of the child? Could he be a good enough father? Babies were small and fragile and he was...

Lyra cries caused him to flinch again as if he was physically struck. He should've been in there with him but the doctors kicked him out. He didn't know why. He didn't break the doctors jaw and the bastard did try to touch his wife. So what if it was irrational?

Silver stared down at his hands. They have done so much, caused so much pain. How could he possible hold a child without hurting it? Blue put a reassuring hand on his shoulder and sent him a smile. He tried to smile back but failed. He could hear Lyra calling for him and the sound sent shivers to his heart.

Silver stood abruptly. Lyra needed him and doctors be damned. He walked into the emergency room, the doctors noticed him but their hands did not falter. He sat next to Lyra, her forehead wet with sweat and her panting even.

She took his hand and held so tight he winced. He spoke soft words to her and brushed her bangs away more tenderly than he thought he was capable of.

He didn't know how long the process of but he held Lyra through it all. When the doctor placed a little bundle of joy in his hands. The little girl was so small but its cry was louder than he thought capable. He caressed her cheek with the tip of his finger and the little girl began to laugh. She stated up at him with such trusting large eyes. He promised then that he wouldn't betray that trust.

He might be the trader but he wouldn't trade this new duty for anything in the world. He would give anything for this sweet little girl. His sweet little Aries.

* * *

_Red_

Red hummed as he walked through the forest, a picnic basket in one hand and in the other he held the hand of the woman that he loved. She titled her head up to him and smiled. It was bright enough to light the world and chased away many if the shadows that once laid in his heart. The reassuring weight on his shoulder was his six year old son, Orange. The two were everything he fought for, everything that he held dear.

The three stopped under an old willow tree and Yellow spread a blanket on the ground. Red set Orange down and within seconds the boy was off to play with his pokemon. Yellow of course fretted over him until Red assured her that the boy would be safe and young Orange promised to stay within his parents' sight.

Red sat against the tree and pulled Yellow into his lap. She came willingly and leaned her head against his chest. Orange came some time later and sat on his mother's lap. The three sat like that for some time and ate the lunch Yellow had brought.

They were so small and fit into his body perfectly. He wrapped his arms around them. Every time he held them, he renewed the promise that he made to himself years ago.

He vowed to protect them. He was the fighter and he would use his ability to make sure no harm came to those he loved.

* * *

_Green_

Green knew having twins would be difficult but he tried to find a balance with them, giving them both an equal amount of love. Though he loved both Aqua and Turquoise to death and a father's love was difficult to measure since it was limitless. Nevertheless he made sure that they both knew he loved them equally and go to every one of their important event. It didn't help that his twins were as different as chalk and cheese. Nevertheless he tried.

But the day eventually came when one would question his love. He remembered it clearly and the memory still tore at his heart.

He was helping Turquoise with a project when Aqua came in, asking for help with her own project. He promised that he would help her after he was finished helping Turquoise. The little girl nodded but went back to her work. Some time later, she came back more insistent that he helped her. He told her that her mother would help her as he helped Turquoise. The girl nodded sadly and walked back to her room. The third time she walk in, enraged and angry.

She threw things and stomped her foot but what broke his heart was that she had tears in her eyes as she claimed he loved Turquoise more than her. Not knowing what to say, he gathered her into an embrace and just held her. He ignored her small fist hitting him, only wanting to give his daughter comfort. Eventually her assault stopped and she cried into shoulder, creating a wet stain on his shirt. He didn't mind though and set her arm's length from him so he could look into her eyes.

He spoke to her softly, reassuring her that he loved her. That she and Turquoise were the most important things in his life- that they were his life. His soft words seemed to make her cry more and he hugged her. He told Turquoise that he was going to help his sister with her project and the boy nodded with the maturity of a man. Green felt pride spread through his chest at that.

He was a trainer and he would raised his children to be able to stand on their own, though it would break his heart when they would go off on their. He would prepare them for the world though.

* * *

_Gold_

Gold knew that having a daughter would be tough but he never knew he would be tested so much. Little Moonstone was only seven and took after her father's love of breeding and her mother's attitude. All in all she was a spitfire and Gold wouldn't have it any other way. He would do anything to see her wide grin that never fail to warm his heart.

That was why he was sitting across from her playing Pretty Princess Tea Party. The chair was too small for him but he did his best to sit comfortably and never complained. He also tried not to touch his normally messy hair that was now in a multitude of braids. Moonstone had made them herself with her small hands. He also hoped that no one visited his daycare or they would see him in a pink dress.

He forgot his embarrassment when she smiled at him and held out the little tea cup to him. He smiled back and clicked his own tea cup to hers. He ate the cookies she set out and hummed exaggeratedly. Gold treasured these small moments with her, knowing that this will shape her into a fine woman.

He was a breeder and he would nurture her with love like he did with his pokemon. He knew that he would care for her forever.

* * *

_Black_

Black moved the chess piece and his son, Gray stared at the new turn of events. He chewed his bottom lip in concentration as he thought over his next move. Black sat back and waited for his son. Like his father, Gray was exceptionally smart and the ideas tended to get jumbled in his head. The Munna he gave his son helped though.

They were know playing a game of chess and Black was glad he found a challenge with his son. He never went easy on the child since he knew it would be an insult to the child's intelligence. Though this game seemed different. Gray seemed more determined and Black found he couldn't predict his moves as well. For once it seemed Gray was the attacker and Black could only react and run. He was mainly attacking with his knight and he had to think of a way to defeat the it.

Gray jumped and moved his king, throughly trapping Black's king. Gray jumped with joy, punching his fist in the air continuing to scream 'Checkmate!' Black found himself laughing with the boy and caught him in midair, throwing him over his head. His father's pride swelled with joy. There was no greater bittersweet knowledge then that your son had surpassed you.

Black might not have a title like the other Pokedex Owners. He wasn't seen as the fighter or the trainer in their circle but he had the only titles that mattered to him. Employee to White, husband to White, and proud father.

* * *

_Dia_

It was a father's duty to thoroughly beat the crap out of the bastard that made his little daughter cry. Even though the girl was now sixteen and fiercely independent, it was still his duty to protect her from getting hurt. That was why he was in front of the boy's home and banging on the door. The boy didn't have a chance to speak before Dia slammed his fist into his skull. One punch wasn't enough to calm the rage rushing through him and punched him several more times until he heard the boy's nose crack.

What had brought this on? The bastard the one thing that Dia could never forget. The boy had made his little princess cry. He had been dating Quartz for a year now until the bastard demanded too much from her. When she refused he broke off their relationship, leaving Quartz crying into her mother's shoulder.

Dia eventually regained control of his himself again and backed away from the man. It gave him savage satisfaction to see the boy's bloodied nose. He turned away and walked back home to his Queen and Princess. When he entered their small castle, his daughter tackled him him with a hug. He hugged her back and chanted that he would always protect her and her mother.

He was a knight and he took his vow to protect those he loved seriously. Be it from a dragon, troll or their inner demons, he would fight them all and protect them. He also did more, offering comfort and loyalty that his princess and Queen could depend on, no matter how old they get.

* * *

_Ruby_

Ruby knew beauty when he saw it, be it hidden under leaves or overtaken by frills. He never saw anything so beautiful since his own wedding, watching Sapphire walk down in the white dress she designed herself, under his supervision of course, he knew that there would never be anything as beautiful.

Then the day that every father feared came. The day of his little Amethysts' marriage. She looked beautiful in her gown but it was more than her delicately arranged hair as the stunning dress he made her. It was the glow in her cheeks and the sparkles in her eyes. He knew Crimson was a great man but doubt still lay heavy in his heart. How could he let his little girl go? Even if she already travelled to all of the regions, a part of him still couldn't let her go. Who would protect her if not him? He still had a lot to train her. Did he nurture her well enough? Good God his little girl was leaving him!

He didn't realize that he was crying until Amethysts pressed a napkin to his eyes. She smiled up at him even as tears glisten in her eyes. There were no doubt behind the tears, only love and happiness. She had to stand on her toes to hug him and she whispered a thanks into his ear. Thanked him for being her fighter, her trainer, her breeder, her knight and most importantly her father.

She took his arm and they stood before the door to the next stage in her life. That day she would become a wife and would eventually have her own children. She would do as he did for her and love her children, guiding them through life.

Ruby was a coordinator. He saw beauty where others did not. But there was no doubt that this was the most beautiful day for him as a father.

* * *

**Writing Aqua and Green inspired me to write this. They're pretty short and I wanted to have no words so that their actions and thoughts can stand out more. It was kind of hard writing this since I am neither a mother or a father so had to ask my dad about what was hard being a father and the important moments for him were. I was afraid that Dia and Red's would be too similar but I think I did a good job with them. **

**I'm thinking if doing one for motherhood too But can't think if some prompts. **


End file.
